Thin Ice
by SheepishWish
Summary: Tony tries to 'appeal to Loki's humanity,' but all Loki wants is to use Tony like a pawn.
1. Chapter 1

The metallic sound of locks unlatching hits his ears. He watches as his cell door opens. He doesn't make a move though. It would be too easy to escape like this. Someone has opened it and expects him to escape from his prison. No, he doesn't move a muscle because he hates when people assume things about him. He hates being predictable.

Neatly shined shoes tap closer until a figure appears.

"The man of iron. To what do I owe the pleasure," he says distastefully as if he was the last person he wanted to see.

Tony is too focused on eating a cereal bar. He glances at the packaging, "You know, I never understood cereal bars. Too sweet. I'd rather pour it into a bowl with some milk."

"Well, aren't we a bit spacey? Have you lost your focus?"

Tony looks up, eyebrows dancing as he laughs. He takes a step forward before losing his cool and grabbing Loki by the collar, "We as in you, maybe? The door is open, why aren't you escaping?"

Loki snickers, "I am of Asgard. These walls, _bars_, may be able to sustain a mere mortal. I am a god! If I wanted to leave I would have already!"

Tony lets go of Loki and runs his fingers through his hair, "I wanted to make a deal with you."

A smile grows wickedly against Loki's features, "A deal? With me?" He sits back and thinks for a moment and then it dawns on him. "Your captain? Does he not enjoy his crystal coffin I fashioned for him?"

"The ice is out of date," Tony scuffs as if this were a fight between two fashionistas and their red carpet opinions.

"You are foolish, 'iron man!' You think if you let me go, I will save your captain!" Loki was laughing, hard. "This is bigger than you and me." Loki sighs as if he's bored all of a sudden.

"Your freedom and protection," Tony offers.

"Protection? From whom? The Avengers will be protecting me from themselves?" Loki wears a crooked grin.

"You didn't summon an army yourself. So, there must be someone higher than you: Pulling your strings. We will protect you from them," Tony grabs a chair from outside the cell and sit on it backward in front of Loki.

"Hm? My ally? They are helping me gain control of Earth."

"It might not seem like it, but you're working for them not with them. They want the Tesseract. Once they get it, you will be no longer be any use to them."

Loki stays silent momentarily, staring at him intently as if he's trying to read him. He feels fear boil up inside him, but doesn't let it show.

"There's the door," Tony gestures to it before hefting himself up, "You may leave, but are you truly ever free until you're out of Tharnos' clutches?" He turns to leave, but feels cold hands. Tony stops and turns slightly.

"You. Just _you_," Loki commands. "I'll unfreeze your precious captain if I acquire your assistance."

"The other avengers. Your brother—" Tony barely manages to say.

"No! Especially not my thick skulled brother!" Loki's fingers twist under Tony's shirt.

Tony can feel cold pads sliding up his chest. He gasps at the cool touch and his hands lace around Loki's wrist a bit too late. Loki's deceptive fingers are around his arc reactor and everything inside Tony turns bitterly cold. "What are you…?" Tony can barely speak. He's so cold his lungs feel like they're collapsing.

Loki's eyes stare deep into Tony's and he smirks, "You belong to me." He watches Tony's veins cyanize and breath become visible.

Tony let his guard down: Turn his back on his enemy. He trusted him and believed he had an ounce of human emotion in him, but he was wrong. He thinks he's good as dead.

Loki's grip is like a vice and when he releases Tony, he enjoys watching the color come back to his skin. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Tony doesn't have a choice. For some reason his muscles seize, then he turns to follow Loki out of the prison cell. His arm wraps around him and he feels Loki's body molding into a beautiful woman: probably one he'd pick up at one of his parties. He doesn't even think that far because he feels like he's having an out of body experience. He's walking out with a cleverly disguised Loki as he makes small talk with a guard before walking out. Even when his brain is screaming at him to stop, he's flooring the gas pedal as they realize there's a security breech. Tony wants to know why there weren't cameras in the cell. This is fucking Loki for god's sake.

Loki is in the passenger's seat, smiling widely. Tony wants to ask how he did it, but Loki is a step ahead of him, "I couldn't control you last time because I was unaware your heart _is_ that arc reactor of yours. With science and sorcery being close relatives to one another, I easily figured out how to reset it and take it as my own." Loki smiles through red-lipstick of his female form as his long black hair dances around them of Tony's convertible.

Tony gets a whiff of faint ecstasy and he's hurled into memories of women in his bed. Loki's playing with him and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like how the top secret information of the very thing keeping him alive has been unraveled and gathered up into Loki's grip.

"You're probably wondering where we're going," Loki says, but doesn't give Tony enough time respond, "To our new home, of course. We'll be living at Stark tower until you free me. Only until then will I unfreeze the captain." He pressed his finger tip to his lip in thought, "but I will keep you as a gift. Nowhere in our agreement did you say anything about your freedom." Loki laughs and it's flows like light breeze before a heavy storm, "Besides, after Earth is mine, _everyone_ will be under my control."


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they step into Stark Tower, Loki's feminine hands are on Tony's shirt gripping hard. Loki pushes Tony against the couch cushions and they're kissing desperately.

Tony knows this is wrong. There must be something wrong with him. Oh yeah, mind control. He breaks himself away from the kiss and pants, "Wait, wait. This is wrong."

Loki tilts his head and the long dark locks fall down pale boney shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want this. I'm under your control." Tony's gaze hardens.

Loki smiles and bites his bottom full, red lip. He's very seductive and Tony hates to admit it, but he's a very beautiful woman. Loki kisses Tony fully on the lips and smirks into it, "My dear mortal, you do not give me enough credit. If you were under my control right now, you would not be able to speak freely. Your body is reacting on its own accord." Loki twists his hips and gets a moan from Tony's lips.

Tony curses himself. He can't control himself with a pretty woman present, Loki or not. Loki was full, genuine woman right now. Long legs, feminine curves, nice soft, weighty breasts. Tony doesn't want to admit that Loki is one of the prettiest woman he's ever laid eyes on, but… "You're one of the prettiest woman I've ever laid eyes on."

Loki's wicked grin falters a little. He hadn't told Tony to say that. He lifted his hand and was about to hit him when the doors swung open revealing Pepper typing away on a tablet.

Pepper was completely focused on what she was doing that she hadn't looked up at the scene in front of her, "Tony, I guess Thor was trying to get a hold of you. He's searching the city looking for his brother. He escaped from—" She looked up and dropped everything she was holding and shields her eyes, "Oh my…Oh my god, Tony! Why didn't you…?!" She turns away, flustered and embarrassed, "Couldn't you warn me?! Don't you have a room?!"

"Should I have left a tie on the doorknob?" Tony teased, "I guess I left without putting one on so I had no way of indicating…"

Loki eyes Pepper up and down, "Who is this mortal woman? Why does she have full access to your home? Do you not have high security? Every time I try to break in—"

Tony covers his mouth and grins sheepishly at Pepper, "I think she's had a bit too much to drink. The bedroom sounds like a good idea right now!" He pushes Loki off him and guides him into the bedroom.

Loki struggles the whole way and when he's out of sight of Pepper, he molds back into his male form, "How dare you lay a hand on a god!" He states offended and brushes Tony's hand away as if he has some kind of disease.

Why was Tony helping him again? He isn't under Loki's control anymore, right? He should be screaming for JARVIS to assemble The Avengers. Then again, ever since the Captain got frozen, it seemed like they've been doing more of disassembling. …Which leads back to Loki and every reason why he should!

Tony turns to say something threatening when he feels Loki lean in and capture his lips into his own. It was weird. He felt like he couldn't think. Him? Not think? He has ideas upon ideas, but now Loki seems to be scrambling everything together and it's getting harder and harder to function.

"Your lips," Loki says licking his own and tracing his cool finger against Tony's, totally allured to them, "They are warm, wet…" Loki shivers and grips Tony's side as if he's losing control, "I seem to be intoxicated from them. Is this some kind of Midgardian spell!? What tricky is this?"

Tony feels an electrical spark surge through his body, between his legs. Fuck, he's half hard. There's no way Loki doesn't know about arousal. He's a god, right? God's get laid. Tony shudders and doesn't want to think. He just wants to rip off Loki's clothes and get to it. Male or female. For some reason, he doesn't have a preference with him. "My room. Now!" Tony orders, shoving him inside.

Loki fights him. He wants to be in control, or so he thinks before the door slams shut and Tony's tongue is on his neck. It's so hot, it's making him sweat under his layers of clothing. Tony desperately tries to pull off the clothing, but in a snap they're both naked.

Tony gasps because, fuck, he had no idea Loki had that kind of power.

"I am currently not a woman, Stark," Loki reminds him.

"Noted," Tony says a bit muffled by Loki's pale skin between his mouth, "Don't care." They are a bit more graceful when it comes to laying on the bed. The mattress is soft underneath them. Tony moves down to Loki's nipples standing on ends and takes it into his mouth, getting a satisfying groan from him. His eyebrow arch slightly as he watches the skin pale and flicker blue momentarily. He didn't want to ask about it, but he's seen Bruce turn green enough times to know a change in the color of one's skin isn't normal.

Loki looks down, ashamed. To Loki though, this color shift was normal. In fact, it was his true form. He was hiding himself to look like a Asgardian. He shoves Tony off roughly and their clothes appear again.

"Whoa, wait!" Tony says suddenly as if he's woken up in a foreign place he never remembered sleeping in, "What was that about?"

"Silence!" Loki shouts, flustered and visibly upset.

Tony doesn't argue. He doesn't think he can. He can feel his arc reactor glowing with a green tint along with his eyes. Loki's controlling his actions so all he can really do is sit there and wait.

"You are to help free me," Loki explains darkly, "Understood? Nothing else!"

Tony wanted to argue and say that_ he_ (Loki) was all over _him_ (Tony), but his mouth wasn't working as of yet. Besides, it takes two to tango, right? If Loki truly didn't want it, none of that would have happened.

Loki looks at Tony long and hard as if Tony is going to try something while under his control. When he sees Tony truly isn't able to move while he's under his spell, he releases him from it and grabs Tony's chin roughly between his fingers, "I'm not unfreezing him until I get your part of the bargain." Even now, as he's scrunching Tony's features under the pads of his fingers he gets that uncontrollable urge to kiss him. It's odd and it angers him more.

Tony feels heat surge down his chest because for a moment it looked like Loki was going to devour his mouth. He's seen that ravenous look before, but _god_ did it look good on Loki. Tony blinks and he can't remember, was Loki talking to him? When he feels his jaw release, he stretches the muscles to make sure nothing was broken. "You know, I'm sensing a lot of pent up sexual frustration with you. We could, _you know…_ and relieve some of that tension."

Loki raises his hand to do some serious damage in the general direction of Tony's face when the sound of thunder startles him. He ducks for cover and peaks his head out from behind Tony's bed.

"What? It's just thunder," Tony scoffs.

"I am not too fond of what follows it," Loki growls.

A booming voice is heard from Stark tower and Loki sinks lower. "Stark! Son of Howard! Where are you located?!" Thor's voice is so powerful, it echoes through the building like loud thunder.

Just the sound strikes fear into Loki's limbs and he molds into the form of a small cat and curls into Tony's lap, the fur on his back standing on end.

Tony's door swings open and Thor enters the room. "Ah! There you are, my friend!" He greets and stomps over to him.

Tony curses to himself. Loki gave him a limited access of his limbs through sheer fright, so he was now sitting on the bed rather stiffly. Luckily, he was able to speak. "For the record, you can call me Tony. What seems to be the problem?"

"I was living in the New Land of Mexico where I happened to be spending time with old friends when the one of the electric screens showed me a vision! It spoke of my brother escaping and you being there on the scene!" Thor said with worriment, "I had a dear friend of mine contact your maiden, Pepper, and I rushed over with haste to make sure you were well!"

Most of his facial muscles were inactive, but Tony managed to smile, "I am… I am well. Very well, actually." He was thinking of what to say to sound convincing, but Thor always seemed to be convinced of his words whether they were sarcastic or not. Tony was worried that people knew he was at the scene. It wouldn't be long until people started suspecting and questioning him. Poor Pepper would have her work cut out for her getting the media off his back this time.

"I am glad to hear you are well," Thor said with pure happiness as he clapped Tony on the back. He rose his eyebrow when Tony barely moved from the action.

Tony winced. It still hurt though. He wanted to kick Loki off his lap and tell him to lighten up on the reigns, but he turned back to Thor with a pleased smile on his face.

"Ah, you have a vermin in your lap," Thor says with all smiles as he looks down at Loki in his cat form, "There are friends from Midgard in the land I live in who have them as well. They call them pets. May I?" Thor speaks with pride as his hand hovers over Loki's head. When he gets permission, he starts to stroke the little black cat's head.

Loki snarls at the touch and tries to move away from it, but Thor is persistent. When Thor doesn't let up, Loki twists his body around and digs his claws right into Thor's hand. Loki nuzzles closer into Tony's body.

Thor yanks his hand away and shakes it off as if it didn't hurt. He was eying the little critter as if he'd like to smash it with his Mjolnir.

"Loki! No!" Tony yells in a punishing kind of way. The deal had nothing to do with hurting the other Avengers at all.

When Loki hears Tony's screams he hisses and jumps away from Tony's lap.

Of course, Thor's eyes are on the cat now having heard it being called his brother's name. It wasn't uncommon for Loki to transform into different animals either. "Loki?" Thor says, soft and almost hurt.

Tony thinks fast though, "Well, no. Not as in Loki-Loki—your brother, Loki. This is a stray I found on the street. He's a bit of a handful and has a bad attitude: Hence why I named him after your brother.

Thor's eyes light up when he hears that, "Ah! I get it! You, Stark, are a very clever human." He still eyes the cat with sadness, as if it was his brother. "Every day I pray he'll come back: He'll come to me and tell me he wants to come home. I will embrace him and take him home and keep him safe."

Tony can feel his limbs loosen as if the spell is slowly washing away from his body. He looks back at Loki who is staring straight back at his brother. He can tell Loki wants to do just as Thor had said, but Loki was complicated. There must be something holding him back.

Tony finally stands and he slugs him in the shoulder playfully, "He'll come around."

"I do hope so," Thor nods and turns away, "Well, I'm off. It you find any more information on my brother, do not hesitate to find me."

Tony watches him leave and guilt weighs down heavy in his chest. He's already lied to Thor. Loki was there right in front of him and he lied to his face. He sighs and collapses on the bed as if it's too much for him, "I need a drink."

"So you can reek of booze?" Loki sneers: his body already back to his male, human looking form.

"So I can get my mind off of betraying everyone," Tony explains seriously, "Why don't you go back home?"

Loki's eyebrows raised because he almost suspected to get a snarky comment back instead of a serious question, "I do not have a home to go back to." He looks like he's lost in thought for a moment and lets his eyes veer out the window. He snaps back to himself though and pulls himself off the bed, "None of that concerns you. It has nothing to do with our current mission."

"You mean agreement?" Tony laughs under his breath, "Making a deal with the devil."

"You suspect _me_ of being a devil? Then, what of Tharnos?" Loki says grimly.

This is true. If Loki were the devil, what Tharnos was would be off the charts. There wouldn't be a high enough measurement for what he was. Which is why it is a little concerning that Loki wants to faceoff with him by themselves. "You know, if you explain your situation and agree to unfreeze Steve, I'm sure we can all work as a team," Tony states, organizing statistics in his head.

Loki pulls Tony by the collar throws him across the room. "No!" Loki yells, tears pricking his eyes, "If you get my stupid, dimwitted brother involved in this I will _kill_ you!" After that, he vanished without a trace.

It was a good thing too because Pepper stomped in after hearing the commotion to find Tony in a mess on the floor. "What happened to you?" She asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Don't ask," Tony said, leaving Pepper to use her imagination for how Tony pissed off the woman who was in the room. It wouldn't be the first time Tony's done it, so she didn't think twice.

"Do you want me to take out the trash?" She asked with a smirk.

Tony just smirks back because what would be do without Pepper? He'd be a complete wreck.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Tony said he was going to promise not to tell anyone, but he was a little drunk and Pepper was getting really easy to talk to.

"You…_WHAT!?_" Pepper's shout traveled through Stark Tower. She was seconds away from pulling her hair out and milliseconds away from strangling Tony. "So, I'm lying to the media when I tell them that you had nothing to do with Loki's escape!?"

"Technically it wasn't lying because you didn't know all the facts," Tony countered. Pepper's eyes bore into him like the seven layers of hell. He finished his glass of gin and poured another, listening to the ice crack as he did so. "Um… If you want to look at it this way, you inadvertently lied," he took another swig before adding, "Kinda."

Pepper shook her head, "I can't believe this." She states leaning on the edge of belligerency, "I can't believe _you._ You're… you're sleeping with the enemy!?"

"Mind control."

"No, no! Nononono! Don't you twist your facts on me! You told me you had complete control!"

Tony tsked as he rose his glass to his lips again. Maybe he was getting a bit too buzzed. He was telling Pepper far too much. "Fine, we got naked, but we didn't do anything."

"I didn't even know you swung that way. You've only brought women home before!" Pepper was pacing around, acting like she just found out her teenage son liked men (which shouldn't be this big of a deal).

"Pepper…" Tony waits patiently for Pepper to stop freaking out, but it isn't working. He walks over to her and sits her down on the couch, "Pepper? Pepper, please, let me explain." He waits until he gets her undivided attention because he hates being interrupted, "I think Loki is in trouble."

"Oh, he's in trouble alright!" Pepper pulls out her phone and begins dialing numbers, "I'm going to call shield and they'll torture him until he tells us how to unfreeze Steve."

"Wait. Waitwaitwait…!" Tony plucks the phone away from her and keeps it just out of her reach, "This isn't how to go about this—"

"What!? How else do we go about thi—!"

"Please, Pepper, let me finish and you won't have to waste your breath asking me!" Tony sends sharp eyes at Pepper and he kind of wishes he hadn't because she's looking back at him terrified like she's looking into the eyes of a monster. Tony sighs and tosses the phone back at her, "This isn't about Loki anymore. There's something out there more powerful."

"Are you planning on doing something stupid and irrational again?" Pepper asks, worried.

Tony just smiles, "You know that I'm not very good at working as a team."

Insert Pepper freaking out here at this point, "Oh god. Oh my god! You're going to get yourself killed, aren't you!?"

Tony opens his mouth to say no, but that would just be his god complex talking. Instead he shrugs and tries to give her one of his charming grins. When he saw she wasn't buying it, he knew there was going to be morals and speeches thrown at him. He looks down at his watch and stumbles to his feet, "You know what? Take care of that. I believe I have an appointment with the good doctor."

"Excuse me!?" Pepper sounded appalled.

"You know, Banner? You've met Bruce, right?" Tony was currently texting him, hoping they could meet up.

"I've met Bruce, yes! But Tony, you're drunk! You're not driving!"

"I'm not," Tony smirks, "JARVIS is. I'll see you tonight."

He's inside the elevator and the doors close before Pepper even has the chance to reply.

* * *

"Why am I here? I don't do well with crowds of people," Bruce explains nervously, looking around the packed bar.

"I thought you might want some company," Tony says, raising a glass to his lips.

"This is a bit excessive, wouldn't you say?"

Tony sighs and can see Bruce was a 'cut to the chase' kind of guy. "I need you to look at my arc reactor."

Bruce blinks a few times before asking an elongated, "Why?"

"Loki put a spell on it. I want to see if I can remove it manually," Tony says a little hush-hush.

"Loki has control over you," it wasn't a question because he caught what Tony was getting at. "You realize I don't work on machines."

"Ouch," Tony says in a mock hurt voice, "I'm not all machine, big guy."

Bruce just laughs, "And you took me to a bar? You realize I need a lab if I want to test the cellular components around the arc reactor."

"Pepper's home," the last swallow of Tony's drink burned down his throat, "She's not happy."

"Then, what's your plan?" Bruce asks.

Tony hears the question, but his eyes begin to roam to the table closest to the bar. She's a pale looking woman that's overly dressed and overly confident. Tony wants to think it's someone he's never laid eyes on before but he can feel the memory of that long black hair between his fingers and those striking green eyes looking into his soul.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Bruce asks. He turns himself around and sees the woman. He shoots a concerned look at Tony, "Is that? That's Loki, isn't it?"

Tony rubs his head and groans as if he doesn't want to deal with this, "Yeah. Yeah, I think so." He gasps suddenly when he feels his chest lurch and he grabs Bruce's hand. He watches him desperately, "I… I…" He can't get his mouth to move after that.

Words suddenly begin pooling out of his mouth without him saying to, "Doctor Bruce Banner. It's a pleasure meeting you again. It's only a matter of time until I get control of your beast's heart."

Bruce backs away, but Tony has a strong hold on his hand. His anxiety is getting the better of him and he feels his heart rate climb. "My god, he really _does_ have control over you."

Loki just laughs at Bruce's reaction, his voice light yet wicked echoing through the cramped room. He slowly walks over to the two, plucking a cherry from a stunned man's drink and seductively bit it from its stem.

Tony swallowed because he at least had control over his epiglottis.

Loki leaned closer into Bruce's face and gave him a playful smile. "Think of it as a small leash to keep him in check. Tony chose me as his master. I don't have any more control over him as he wants me to."

Bruce looks back at Tony, eyes radiation green with betrayal, "Is that true? When you were at the scene, you helped Loki escape?" Bruce breathed, trying to keep his diaphragm from hitching, "Why?"

It hurt Tony to see Bruce like this. He knew how vulnerable he was. He knew how unstable he was. Tony cringed, feeling Loki's spell wear off and when he could get feeling back into his limbs he pulled Bruce close against his chest. He hushed him and soothed him back to a normal heartbeat, "Relax, buddy. Everything is okay."

Loki just stood there not impressed at all. He really didn't like how close Bruce and Tony were. Tony belonged to him.

"I…" Tony began, tracing circles on Bruce's back, "I wasn't sleeping well. After I found out Shield was going to be holding Loki captive instead of sending him back to Asgard it really irked me. Just because Loki didn't fit in and because he did some pretty bad things, he was labeled a monster. And I've done some pretty bad things, but I was given a second chance to prove myself." Tony looked back at Loki, "Loki wasn't given that. It's hard to have powers and know how to use them for the right reasons. I've been there. Sometimes you feel like hurting all the people who hurt you, but then you realize that if you do that than you're no better than they were."

Bruce grips the fabric of Tony's shirt and he is finally able to look at him, but not with betrayal anymore, but understanding. He watches Loki hard for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I get it. So does the other guy." No questions asked, he turns to leave them.

Tony watches Bruce leave and he smiles because he didn't know any other person in the world that would drop a subject like that and be cool about it. Although, when he tries to find Loki, he's gone. And now, Tony is alone at the bar feeling the alcohol buzz around his system.

"Bartender, another please?"

* * *

When Tony arrives home he's shit faced drunk and tripping over his own feet as he enters the tower. It's two in the morning and JARVIS is trying to guide him to his room via intercom, which was a little entertaining. Tony finally collapses on the bed laughing at the ceiling.

"Stark."

"Yes!?" Tony shouts and cackles like a maniac.

Loki is sitting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. His hair is slicked back and he has masculine features again. His is displeased, "I do not like you hanging around that green beast."

"Who? _You!?_"

Loki frowns, the joke hitting him hard. Then again, he was the one who had called Bruce Banner's alter ego a beast. "Have you developed feelings for Doctor Banner?"

Tony smirks, "Why do you ask? Are you jealous?"

Loki doesn't answer directly. "I would not have such a problem if I obtained total control over you," he looks away, anger straining his features, "Although, if I do seek to control you fully it would not be you who is obedient."

Tony lays against his mattress, thinking about Loki's words. "So, what you're trying to say is that if you do have total control over me I am just a mindless slave?" Tony checks his cuticles as if he has better things to do than talk to Loki about feelings, "Is that what you want?"

"At first, that was my goal, but now…"

Tony snorts and repeats Loki's words, "But now…?" He doesn't get a response back. Not a verbal one anyway. Loki's lips are on his and they're warm and hungry. Tony's too far under the spell of his liquor to even protest. He's far too comfortable feeling Loki's weight on him.

Between hot breaths and kisses Lokie says, "When I had left my, intention was to separate us, but your memory is a presence that follows me like a physical touch."

It's as if the words shoot down Tony's spine like electricity. It's erratic, but numbing and arousing. Tony shivers because it's like the temperature drops suddenly and he can see his breath. When his eyes focus up on Loki, his flesh is blue and eyes red, "Wh-what…?"

Loki's eyes widen and he looks down at his hand where the blue is creeping up it. He seethes angrily and whips his hand back, causing all the light bulbs in the room to shatter and leaving them in darkness.

Tony can still see snippets of Loki's form even in the dark because his arc reactor is just bright enough through his shirt to do so. "Are you using your power to hide this?"

Loki glares at Tony, his eyes deep crimson as he does so. "I conceal this part of me. The side of me everyone knows is there, but does not care to see. As you said, I am but a beast, right?" He pulls up and away from the light emitting from Tony's chest, "It gets progressively more difficult to control myself around you."

"I agree," Tony whispers and yanks Loki back down on him. He can't tell if it's his lack of caring or the alcohol driving him, but he presses on anyway. Their bodies melt together and it's intense like fire on ice. The temperatures swirls around them until the room is ablaze with a powerful warmth.

"Feeble minded human," Loki shutters out, his skin hotter than he's ever felt it.

"I prefer Tony," he says, nipping Loki's bottom lip as punishment.

Loki laughs and it's proud and wicked, until he feels Tony's hips roll. It's a feeling that causes him to crumble and moan. He promises himself he won't give in, but the way Tony's kissing him and holding him it's all too clear he's going to lose this fight. Loki's hips grind in time with Tony's and it's almost sinful how good it makes him feel. He hangs his head, long dark strands of hair falling into his face. Loki's hand slides up under Tony's shirt, pressing it firmly against the arc reactor.

Tony slowly feels Loki's power over him and he quickly grasps his hand. He takes Loki by surprise, but he explains before Loki can make another move, "You can just tell me what you want. You don't need to control me."

Loki's searching Tony's eyes just to make sure he's serious. When he realizes that this is no joke, he's confused. He should be delighted, but he's a little angry that Tony is being so unpredictable. "You do not act as other men on your planet, Stark."

A broad smile sweeps across Tony's face because he takes that as a compliment instead of its intended purpose. "That's because I'm not," Tony says, barely inches away from Loki's lips, "and would it kill you to call me Tony?"

"Only until I'm deceased and buried in the ground will I address you in such an informal manner," Loki connects their lips like he's eager. It's all tongue and teeth and that's exactly how he wants it. He wants this rough and he wants to make Tony feel it. His lips trail down to Tony's neck and he's sucking on the most sensitive spots as if he knows what makes Tony tick.

And this doesn't surprise Tony because the guy is fucking magic after all. Tony also lets Loki have his way. He can't resist Loki's childish behavior, like a greedy child who doesn't want to share. "Can't we keep things casual? I mean, we _are_ naked right now," Tony laughs, but chokes on his breath when he feels Loki's hand clasping his cock.

Loki's voice comes out in small pants, "Do not make this something it is not, Stark. I do not share _feelings_ for mortals."

Tony wants to smirk and tell him he's wrong, but Loki is pumping up his length and he finds it hard to think. _Again._ This needs to stop happening to him. He's already letting him have his way with him.

Loki's voice is like a cool winter breeze as he whispers into Tony's ear, "I'm going to put it inside you." He licks his lips and kisses the shell of Tony's ear.

Tony tries to interject, except he promised Loki he'd comply with him and even if he did say anything Loki would surely use his mind control over him. …Right? Tony's eyes are forced open because he feels Loki's fingers inside him, stretching him. "I didn't take you for the giving type," Tony says, voice a bit strained.

Loki's smile widens and it's all teeth and naughty. He looks like he knows he's done something wrong and loves it. "For you, I will gladly make an exception," Loki's fingers dig deeper, like he wants to get under Tony's skin and pull on all the loose wiring. _For fun._

Tony feels his limbs tense as Loki switches positions and Tony is face-first on the mattress. As Loki buries himself inside him, he's burying his face into the comforter and biting at the fabric. It's a long moment until Loki pulls out where Tony remembers how to breathe. "Careful…_careful…_" it isn't nearly as bad when Loki presses in again, but it's still painful. Then again, he's feeling a little numb and the liquor is helping. He concentrates on Loki's weight on his back, his breath down his spine, and his labored breathing.

"_Burning…_" Loki hisses and slides in again despite his complaint of the temperature, "You're hot…_tight._" He feels like he's melting and sweating into Tony's body and becoming a whole entity with him. Fuck, he's never experienced this before. He's never experienced such attachment to anything before. "You…" He pants, thrusting in and it hits dead on this time, "belong to me!"

A long moan is forced out of Tony. It's desperate and uncontrollable, like how he feels. Loki's pressed firmly against his prostate and he's clawing at the sheets and trying not to lose it, but he's so turned on. Loki's hand is like a snake, slithering down from his chest to his throbbing member, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Tony feels light headed and hazy, and if he doesn't come first he's going to pass out.

It isn't one more thrust and Loki's muscles are stiff and he's losing it deep inside Tony. As he does, he feels those hot walls shuttering around his as he milks himself out of his orgasm and he feels the hot liquid from Tony between his fingers. Loki observes Tony going limp right after his release and watches him in the dark for a extensive, silent moment.

Tony's asleep within seconds and his eyes are closed gently. He looks innocent and young at this moment and a strange attraction is formed.

Loki feels his heart beating wildly and his eyes are wide and lust blown. He doesn't want to admit for one second that he might share feelings for this man. It's at this moment Loki realizes he doesn't want Tony as a pawn in his plot. Instead, he has this compulsive urge to protect him.

Loki lays down next to Tony, taking in his radiating heat. He's hesitant to touch him, but he finally gets his hands to work and remove a few rogue strands of hair from his face. Tony's skin is a pleasant feeling and he feels the need to indulge in it. He pulls Tony's sleeping form close to him and Tony's arms instinctively wraps around his slender body. For a moment, he's safe and secure in his embrace.

"Tony…" Loki whispers in the dark as his fingernails gently caress the side of Tony's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony awoke with a hangover and a dull pain in his lower back. He hissed at the aching reminder that told him last night had happened. His eyes wander to the empty sheets next to him and thinks, _'Well, this is new.'_ It's usually he who leaves.

Where had he gone?

"JARVIS," Tony calls out, still sleep in his eyes and voice. He's pulling his pants up around his waist when JARVIS answers him, "Scan for Loki's energy signature and tell me his location."

"Right away, sir," JARVIS complies. A translucent screen pops up in front of Tony, showing Loki on the roof of Stark tower.

Tony frowns and pulls the digitized screen closer to him. He expands the image of Loki and sits back on his feet like a little kid would. "What are you doing?" Tony wonders out loud.

Loki is seemingly doing nothing, but sitting on the edge of the balcony as his feet dangled over it. His eyes were fixated on the sky with almost a longing look. Tony knows this look. Being ripped away from your home and trapped.

"JARVIS, start up a pot of coffee," Tony orders and minimizes the screen by waving his hands together.

"I've already taken the liberty to do so as you woke up, sir."

* * *

Loki closes his eyes and feels the wind picking up around him. Anxiousness is swarming his chest as he watches the dark clouds engulf the sky like mighty waves. He knows something is coming, but he's scared he may not be ready for it. Loki glances behind himself and can feel Tony's presence as he walks out the sliding doors. "Do you always take your coffee with bourbon?"

Tony looks down at his mug and lets a smile tweak on his lips, "It's a… special occasion."

Loki turns his head to look back at Tony with a knowing smirk, "I highly doubt that. You consume more than my oafish brother, yet you are but two-thirds his size with no Asgardian blood to dilute it with."

"The uh… coffee dilutes it for me," Tony dances around the subject, "Enough about me. What about you? Have a loner complex or something?"

This only makes Loki laugh, "and you do not, Stark?"

Tony doesn't argue and takes a seat next to Loki, handing him a mug. "So, enjoying the view?"

"Hardly. Your planet gives me little to no amuse," Loki says, but the way he says it doesn't sound offensive for once. He seems preoccupied with the sky. "A storm is heading our way," it's a faint whisper from Loki's lips.

Tony clicks his tongue, "Your brother really ruined thunder storms for you, huh? They're harsh and chaotic, but it also has this kind of natural beauty to them."

Loki's eyes advert to Tony and somehow that statement makes his chest heat from the inside. This time, it is not from anger. He looks back up at the sky and his voice is strained, "I sense something headed our way and its presence shakes me to the core."

Tony knows he won't be able to see what Loki can, but he looks up nonetheless. He just shrugs, postponing any kind of worrying until it actually happens. "Then, we fight back. The whole super hero saving the world type of deal."

It's a good moment of silence before Loki gets to his feet and exchanges glances with Tony, "I relieve you from your duty. You no longer serve me. I am unable to win this war."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!" Tony's up on his feet in a heartbeat, "You can't just quit without trying."

"Was it not you who had once told me that there is no version of this where I come out on top?"

"Yeah, against The Avengers! Bad guys-_Bad guys_ we can do!" Tony watches Loki's form slowly fading and he reaches out to his hand first, "Wait!"

They look into each other's eyes for a long moment. The thunder booms through the sky and droplets of water begin to come down. It's as if the sky is crying for them.

"So, you're just going to leave?" Tony's brows furrow with hurt and anger.

"This is something I must endure alone."

"What about our _deal!_"

Loki smiles, "My spell on him as already weakened. SHEILD is moments away from freeing your precious Captain."

It was a terrible thing to admit, but Tony had almost forgotten that part of the deal. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Oh, but I must," Loki says, "Tony."

Tony's anger heats the blood in his veins as he pulls Loki fiercely into a rough kiss. It was a horrid feeling. Having everything seemingly fall into place like this, only to be taken from him. Tony wants to tell Loki to just rip his arc reactor from his chest and take it with him because that's the equivalent of what he's doing by leaving, but he doesn't want to break this kiss. He stays like that until he feels Loki's face, his lips, turn to mist and float away with the atmosphere until he's left with nothing.

The rain rages harder and all he can seem to do is stand there let it wash over him.

* * *

Determination sparks Tony's body like a lit fuse and he heads down to his lab dripping wet. The room is dark with nothing but his arc reactor and computer screens lighting up the area. "JARVIS," he says bitterly, "download the blueprints to the Mark V suite. We're making adjustments."

"As you wish, sir."

Tony doesn't play nice with others and he'd give hell to anyone who touches his stuff. Call him spoiled, but he's really possessive and he doesn't like to share. Especially when that person doesn't respect it and breaks it.

Tony seethes. If he finds his stuff broken into little pieces, he's going to raise hell!


End file.
